Regal Bryant
Regal Bryant ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Regal stammt aus einer der Familie Bryant, einer der einflussreichsten Familien von Tethe'alla. Er lebt in Altamira und ist der Erbe von Lezareno, das mitunter als Bergbauunternehmen aktiv ist. Da Regal schon im jungen Alter die Position als Präsident von Lezareno erbte, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind. Er wurde vom König von Tethe'alla zudem zum Herzog ernannt, wodurch die Bryant-Familie in den Adelsstand erhoben wurde. Damit gilt er als einer von drei großen Herzogen von Tethe'alla. Regals direkter Diener ist George, von dem anzunehmen ist, dass er auch eine enge Bezugsperson von ihm ist. Als Regal etwa siebzehn war, ist Alicia Combatir in sein Leben getreten, die aus Ozette nach Altamira gezogen ist, um eine Anstellung bei ihm zu erhalten und ihren erkrankten Vater Sieg und ihre Schwester Presea Combatir mit Geld versorgen zu können. Im Verlauf der Jahre errangte Alicia die Aufmerksamkeit von Regal und die beiden verliebten sich ineinander. Diese Beziehung wurde von George gemissbilligt, da er einen Abstieg Regals in der Gesellschaft befürchtete, weil Regal und Alicia aus deutlich unterschiedlichen Kasten stammen. Um eine tiefergehende Beziehung zu verhindern, verkaufte George Alicia acht Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia an Vharley, der ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, weil sie als Preseas Schwester eine enge biologische Ähnlichkeit zu ihr aufweist und sich daher als Testobjekt für das Angelus-Projekt eignen sollte. thumb|left|300px|Regals Statusbild Es gelang Regal, Alicia zurückzugewinnen, indem er sich auf einen Handel mit Vharley einließ: Er übergab ihm den Zugang zu der Toize-Mine, in der Exspheres abgebaut werden können, und sollte Alicia ihm Gegenzug zurückerhalten. Die Übergabe sollte in Altamira stattfinden, doch Alicia hatte sich zuvor in ein Exbelua verwandelt, weil das Angelus-Projekt bei ihr fehlgeschlagen war. Sie randalierte in Altamira und tötete dabei viele Menschen. Ehe sie drohte, auch Regal zu ermorden, gelang es ihr, sich kurzzeitig zu kontrollieren und Regal darum zu bitten, sie zu töten. Dies lehnte er zuerst ab, sah dann aber keine andere Möglichkeit und tat es. Regal wurde schließlich auf eigenen Wunsch hin eingesperrt, ließ aber zuvor den Zugang zur Toize-Mine wieder versiegeln, damit Vharley nicht an die Exspheres gelangen konnte. Als einer von vielen Gefangenen kämpfte er im Kolosseum von Meltokio gegen wilde Bestien, hatte aber seinen Willen zum Leben verloren. Im Gefängnis lernte er jedoch Levin kennen, der ihn davon überzeugte, am Leben zu bleiben, bis Vharley bestraft werden würde. Als Regal ihm offenbarte, dass er nach dem Mord an Alicia niemandem mehr das Leben mit den Händen nehmen möchte, überredete Levin ihn zudem dazu, einfach mit den Beinen zu kämpfen, und brachte ihm den Kampf mit den Beinschienen bei. Parallel zu Tales of Symphonia, während die Helden in Tethe'alla ankommen, schließt Regal mit dem Patriarchen ein Abkommen: Er sollte dem Patriarchen ein Mädchen namens Colette Brunel bringen, die Auserwählte von Sylvarant, und im Gegenzug würde Vharley für seine Verbrechen eingesperrt werden. Gemeinsam mit anderen Häftlingen, denen für ihre Teilnahme eine Strafmilderung versprochen wurde, legte Regal sich daher auf die Lauer, um die Helden zu empfangen. thumb|300px|Regal gelang es, Zelos in der Meltokio-Kanalisation zu überwältigen Tales of Symphonia Regal erscheint erstmals in der Meltokio-Kanalisation, die von den Helden durchquert wird, weil sie nach Meltokio hinein müssen. Nachdem sie in Sybak als gesuchte Verbrecher gebrandmarkt wurden, ist es den Helden nicht mehr möglich, Meltokio durch die Stadttore zu betreten, doch sie müssen zum Institut für Elementarkräfte, um dort eine Möglichkeit zu erhalten, zum Kontinent Altamira überzusetzen. In der Kanalisation werden die Helden erst von einigen Häftlingen überfallen, derer sie sich erwehren. Nach dem Sieg über die Häftlinge greift Regal ein, der Zelos Wilder überwältigen kann und mit seinem Tod droht, wenn die anderen Helden eingreifen wollen. Zelos meint zu ihm, dass er nicht ernsthaft den Auserwählten töten will, doch Regal entgegnet, dass jemand, der die Zerstörung der Welt plant, nicht länger als Auserwählter bezeichnet werden kann. Presea greift trotz allem ein und schlägt Regal zurück, sodass Zelos sich zu den anderen retten kann. Von Preseas Ähnlichkeit zu Alicia aus der Fassung gebracht, befiehlt Regal den anderen Häftlingen zunächst den Rückzüg und flüchtet mit ihnen. Erneut erscheint Regal bald darauf, nachdem es den Helden gelungen ist, mit dem Elementarboot zum Kontinent Altamira überzusetzen. Sie durchqueren den Gaoracchia-Wald, wo Regal dieses Mal allein auf sie lauert. Er sucht nicht den Kampf mit ihnen, sondern möchte mit Presea reden, was die anderen erlauben. Regal bemerkt hierbei den Exsphere in Preseas Brust und wird wütend, da auch sie ein Opfer der Exspheres geworden ist. Presea fühlt sich in Gefahr und stößt Regal von sich, was die anderen Helden als Angriff erachten und Regal ebenfalls attackieren. Ein Kampf gegen ihn beginnt deshalb, in dem Regal unterliegt und vorerst sein Bewusstsein verliert. Da die anderen Helden auf der Flucht vor der Garde des Patriarchen sind, nehmen sie Regal zunächst mit, indem Colette ihn trägt. Die Helden flüchten daraufhin nach Mizuho. thumb|300px|left|Regal tritt der Heldengruppe bei Dort nimmt Regal, den anderen Helden namentlich zunächst unbekannt, an dem Gespräch zwischen den Helden und Tiga teil, in dem Tiga Mizuho mit den Helden verbündet, um beide Welten zu retten. Danach stellt Regal sich den anderen in Mizuho vor und Zelos kommt auf die Idee, ihn für sie kämpfen zu lassen, da er ohnehin keine gefährlichen Dinge wagen wird, bis er nicht mit Presea reden konnte. Nachdem die meisten anderen Helden damit einverstanden sind, gibt auch Regal sich damit zufrieden und schwört, dass er die anderen nicht betrügen wird. Nachdem die Helden über das Tor der Welten von Tethe'alla nach Sylvarant gewechselt sind und sie sich schließlich mit den Abtrünnigen verbunden haben, sodass sie mit den Rheairds frei zwischen den Welten wechseln können, erfährt Regal durch Mithos', dass die Helden auf der Suche nach dem Mörder von Alicia sind. Mithos war dabei gewesen, als die Helden Alicias Geist im Azurgarten von Lezareno begegnet sind, nicht aber Regal, der sich weigerte, Altamira zu betreten. Mithos wünschte Presea bei Altessas Haus viel Glück bei der Suche, wonach Regal die anderen Helden darum bittet, mit ihm nach Altamira aufzubrechen. Im Hauptgebäude von Lezareno angekommen, entdecken die Helden eine tödlich verwundete Sicherheitskraft, die Regal davon berichtet, dass Vharley sich Zutritt verschafft hat. Die Helden eilen zum Azurgarten, wo Vharley George bedroht und das Passwort verlangt, um in die Toize-Mine zu gelangen. George weiß jedoch nichts darüber, woraufhin Regal eingreift und ihm berichtet, dass sein Netzhautscan und seine Stimme benötigt werden, um in die Toize-Mine zu gelangen, und ein gewaltsames Eindringen zweifellos dafür sorgen würde, dass der Bereich mit den Exspheres einbrechen würde. Vharley versteht, dass er lediglich Regal braucht, um hineinzugelangen, woraufhin Regal ihm offenbart, dass Rodyle tot ist und er dementsprechend niemanden mehr hat, an den er so große Massen an Exspheres verkaufen kann. Vharley hingegen weiß die Unterstützungen des Patriarchen auf seiner Seite. Hierbei greift Presea ein, die Vharley attackieren will, doch Kuchinawa Azumi erscheint und verhilft Vharley zur Flucht. Zuvor erklärt Vharley noch, dass der König bald tot und der Patriarch an der Macht ist und er die Lezareno-Gesellschaft dann vernichten wird. thumb|300px|Regal offenbart sich den anderen als Herzog Bryant Nach Vharleys Flucht offenbart Regal sich den anderen offiziell als Regal Bryant, Herzog und Präsident der Lezareno-Gesellschaft. Zudem erkennt er, dass Zelos ihn bereits vorher schon erkannt hat, der sich daran erinnert hat, ihn auf einer Geburtstagsfeier von Prinzessin Hilda gesehen zu haben. Die anderen Helden begreifen langsam, dass dies bedeutet, dass Regal der Mörder von Alicia ist, woraufhin Alicias Geist erscheint und das Gespräch mit ihm sucht. Hierbei offenbaren Regal, Alicia und George die Vergangenheit, in der Alicia verkauft wurde, um Cruxis-Kristalle zu erzeugen. Alicia bittet Regal darum, sich keine Vorwürfe mehr wegen alledem zu machen und sich nicht weiter zu bestrafen, damit sie sich nicht mehr sorgen muss. Regal ist damit einverstanden, die Fesseln abzulegen, sobald jene besiegt sind, die mithilfe von Exspheres mit den Leben von Menschen spielen, was Alicia dankbar annimmt. Sie wendet sich an Presea und erklärt ihr, dass sie nun in Frieden gehen kann. Sie bittet sie, den Exsphere zu zerstören, weil sie ansonsten in ihrem isolierten Bewusstsein in alle Ewigkeit existieren muss. Ehe Alicias Exsphere zerstört wird, bittet sie Presea, Regal nicht zu hassen. Regal bittet die anderen Helden danach, mit ihrem letzten Urteil zu warten, bis Cruxis bezwungen ist. Presea erkennt daraufhin an, dass es auch Vharley war, der Schuld an Alicias Tod war. Sie will auf Alicias letzten Wunsch eingehen und von Regal nicht als Feind denken, obwohl sie nicht versprechen kann, dies sofort zu tun. Sie will darauf nicht mehr zu sprechen kommen. Nachdem Colette mithilfe von Zelos von Cruxis am Turm des Heils entführt wurde, arbeiten die Helden sich den Turm des Heils hinauf. Hierbei opfert sich einer nach dem anderen, damit Lloyd Irving weiter vordringen kann. Regal besprach zuvor mit Raine Sage, dass es Vorrang hat, dass Lloyd weiterkommt, und ist der Erste der anderen Helden, der sich für diesen Zweck opfert. In einem Raum, der von einer Armee schlafender Engel besetzt ist, erwachen diese durch einen Alarm und attackieren die Helden. Regal treibt die anderen weiter nach vorn und zerstört den Zugang, sodass die Engel erst die Trümmer wegräumen müssten, um den anderen Helden zu folgen. thumb|left|300px|Regal opfert sich, um den anderen Helden das Weiterkommen zu ermöglichen Regal erklärt Lloyd, dass er die Engel aufhalten wird, damit sie weiterkommen können. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er der Einzige ist, der Colette retten kann, und dass er einst nicht dazu imstande gewesen, jemanden zu retten, der ihm viel bedeutet hat. Nun soll es ihm jedoch gelingen, indem er seine Freunde beschützen will. Er fordert Lloyd dazu auf, Colette zu retten, und Lloyd gibt sich damit einverstanden, bittet Regal aber darum, nicht zu sterben, weil er nicht durch denselben Schmerz gehen will wie Regal es einst getan hat. Regal sieht ein, dass Lloyd es einem nicht einfach macht, und entschuldigt sich bei Alicia, dass es wohl eine Weile dauern wird, bis er wieder mit ihr vereint sein kann. Danach stellt er sich alleine den Engeln. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Regal von Zelos gerettet wurde, woraufhin die beiden weiter vordrangen, um auch die anderen Helden zu retten. Gemeinsam mit den anderen, die sich für Lloyds Weiterkommen geopfert hatten, erscheint sie kurz darauf dort, wo Martel Yggdrasills Seele in Colettes Körper übertragen werden soll. Als die Helden nach dem Pakt mit Origin erneut bis nach Welgaia hinaufsteigen und dort voneinander getrennt werden, befindet Regal sich gemeinsam mit Presea im Gefängnis von Welgaia. Die beiden werde in einer Illusion gefangen gehalten, in der sie die anderen Helden nicht sehen können, aber von einer Erscheinung Alicias angesprochen werden. Alicia bietet ihnen an, sie zu Lloyd zu bringen, doch Regal erkennt die Fälschung dahinter, woraufhin Alicia die beiden fragt, wieso sie nicht leben sollte, wenn sie doch atmend vor ihnen steht. Alicia bestätigt, dass sie von Regal ermordet wurde, fragt Presea jedoch, ob es nicht genug ist, dass sie lebendig vor ihr steht. Um die Illusion zu vernichten, will Regal Alicia angreifen, doch Presea stellt sich dazwischen und meint zu ihm, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein können, ob sie tatsächlich nur eine Illusion ist. Alicia ist erleichtert, dass Presea ihr glaubt, und Presea ist gewillt, Regal anzugreifen, wenn er vorhat, Alicia tatsächlich anzugreifen, und Alicia zeigt sich ungläubig darüber, dass Regal sie erneut töten will. Regal fordert Presea auf, zur Seite zu gehen, doch sie will Alicia beschützen. Lloyd macht daraufhin auf sich aufmerksam, indem er sich selbst verwundet und die Regal und Presea das Blut sehen können. thumb|300px|Presea droht, Regal anzugreifen, der das Trugbild Alicias als solches erkennt Lloyd zeigt sich empört darüber, dass Presea gegen Regal kämpfen will, obwohl sie Freunde sind, doch Alicia erinnert Presea daran, dass sie doch denjenigen hassen muss, der sie ermordet hat. Auch wendet sie sich an Regal und fragt ihn, weshalb er sich nicht töten lässt, um seine Schuld zu leisten. Lloyd erinnert die beiden jedoch daran, gegen wen sie wirklich kämpfen müssen, und dass mit dem Tod nichts geregelt wird. Mithos, dessen Geist hinter der Illusion Alicias erschienen ist, meint, dass dies reine Logik sei und Menschen nicht logisch sind. Wenn eine geliebte Person getötet wird, hasst man den Mörder, und Mörder müssen bestraft werden. Lloyd meit jedoch, dass Rache nur mehr Rache erzeugt, und der Mörder durch seinen Tod nur fortlaufen würde. Lloyd weiß, dass Alicia all dies nicht wollte, und überzeugt Presea und Regal von seiner Echtheit. Regal erkennt hier an, dass der Tod keine Strafe ist, sondern die wahre Strafe darin liegt, mit dem Verbrechen, das er begangen hat, zu leben. Nach dieser Szene kann der Dolch der Vergangenheit erhalten werden, der ein Zeichen für die Vergangenheit von Presea und Regal ist und den sie als Symbol dessen ansehen wollen, niemals gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Indem das Blut angesprochen wird, das von Lloyd zurückgeblieben ist, kann zudem der Kampf gegen den Verurteilten begonnen werden. Im Epilog ist Regal gemeinsam mit Presea im Azurgarten von Lezareno zu sehen. Er steht hinter ihr, während Presea mit Alicia spricht und sich darüber freut, dass ihre Zeit seit der Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren wieder ihren normalen Gang hat. Sie kann es kaum fassen, dass sie mittlerweile achtundzwanzig Jahre alt ist. Regal sucht Presea auf und erklärt ihr, dass er soeben überwacht hat, wie ein Teil der Toize-Mine zerstört wurde, um zu verhindern, dass keine neuen Exspheres mehr an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Presea fragt ihn, was er nun tun möchte, und er entgegnet, dass er die Ressourcen seines Unternehmens nutzen möchte, um eine neue und bessere Welt zu errichten. Presea möchte ihn hierbei unterstützen. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope In Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope erscheint Regal im fünften Kapitel "Arm in arm" und im sechsten Kapitel "Unrequited feelings". In "Arm in arm" hat Regal mit einer Anti-Regal-Gruppierung innerhalb von Lezareno zu kämpfen, die mit seiner Unterstützung Sylvarants nicht einverstanden ist, weil der Anführer der Gruppierung, Direktor Hathaway, weiß, dass die meisten Kunden von Lezareno aus Tethe'alla stammen und Investitionen in Sylvarant nur Verluste einbringen würde. Regal hat dagegen wenige Argumente, als Hathaway ihn damit konfrontiert, doch in diesem Augenblick findet ein Stromausfall in ganz Altamira statt. Die ungewöhnliche Kälte in Altamira hat das Stromsystem und auch das Notfallstromsystem außer Kraft gesetzt. Da auch das Heizsystem Altamiras strombetrieben ist, kann es dadurch zu Problemen kommen, weil für die Nacht Schnee angesagt ist und niemand in einer eigentlich tropischen Stadt auf diese Kälte vorbereitet ist. Regal lässt daher Waren an die Einwohner verteilen, die ursprünglich nach Flanoir gebracht werden sollten. thumb|300px|left|Regal erhält in Izoold den vermeintlichen Liebesbrief von Raine Hathaway macht ihn daraufhin auf einen Aufruhr aufmerksam, der sich vor dem Hotel auftut. Regal erfährt, dass die Menschen nicht mehr ins Hotel können, da die Türen ebenfalls strombetrieben sind, woraufhin Regal auf die manuellen Seitentüren aufmerksam macht. Der Manager weist ihn darauf hin, dass viele Tethe'allaner die Leute nicht hineinlassen wollen, weil Sylvaranter unter ihnen sind. Als Regal die Türen dennoch öffnen lassen will, sieht er ein, dass die Masse draußen zu aggressiv ist und nur Schaden anrichten würde. In der tobenden Menge entdeckt er daraufhin Presea, die er auf sich aufmerksam machen kann. Presea gelingt es daraufhin, den Pulk zu beruhigen, sodass die Leute in das Hotel gelassen werden können. Regal eilt daraufhin zu Presea und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Zustand. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Sylvaranter Diebe eingefangen haben, die den Stromausfall ausnutzen wollten, um Läden zu plündern. Zudem waren es auch diese Sylvaranter, die ihren Worten vertraut haben, als sie ihnen sagte, dass Regal einen Weg finden würde, sie zu retten. Regal und Presea gönnen sich in der Lobby des Hotels eine ruhige Minute, wo sie über den Vanguard sprechen, von dem Presea in Luin Zeugin wurde. Da sie in nächster Zeit mit Bauarbeiten in Ozette beschäftigt sein wird, bittet sie Regal, das Amulett, das sie von Genis Sage erhalten hat, an Zelos weiterzugeben. Regal gibt sich damit einverstanden, weil er sich demnächst mit Sheena Fujibayashi treffen wird, der er den Auftrag geben kann. In "Unrequited feelings" erhält Regal Besuch von Sheena, die ihm erklärt, dass sie mit den Elementargeistern über die momentanen Wetterverhältnisse gesprochen hat, da das Wetter überall auf der Welt verrückt spielt. Die Elementargeister wissen kaum mehr als sie, weisen aber darauf hin, dass diese Situationen mit dem Fluss des Mana zu tun haben könnten. Regal überreicht Sheena nach einem längeren Gespräch schließlich das Amulett und bittet sie darum, es Zelos zu bringen, worauf Sheena sich einlässt. Sie verabschiedet sich daraufhin. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Regal erscheint hier erstmals in Izoold in Kapitel 4 "Licht und Finsternis", das von den Helden auf ihrer Suche nach den Centurio-Kernen aufgesucht wird. Die Heldengruppe besteht zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi sowie Raine und Genis. Da aufgrund der letzten Feuer keine Schiffe ausfahren dürfen, sehen die Helden sich dazu gezwungen, den Feuerteufel zu finden, der offenbar ausgebrochen sein muss. Sie suchen daher das Gefängnis auf und erfahren, dass der vermeintliche Feuerteufel noch eingesperrt ist, und dürfen mit ihm reden. Sie erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um Regal handelt. Regal erklärt den Helden, dass er sich selbst an kaum etwas erinnert. Er war geschäftlich in Izoold, als er einen Mann namens Berg getroffen hat, der ein Gummimacher ist und behauptete, er hätte Lloyd gesehen. Während sie gesprochen haben, ist er von einem seltsamen Licht verschlungen worden und wurde ohnmächtig. Als er wieder erwachte, stand das Gebäude in Flammen und Berg lag ebenfalls bewusstlos neben ihm. Er hat ihn sich gegriffen und ist nach draußen gerannt, wo er gefangen genommen wurde, weil er angeblich an den Feuern Schuld gewesen sein soll. Da Berg weiterhin ohnmächtig ist, kann er Regal nicht freisprechen, weshalb die Helden Berg wecken wollen. thumb|300px|Regal befindet sich in Alices Gewalt Nachdem es den Helden gelungen ist, Berg zu retten und dieser Regal freispricht, schließt Regal sich der Heldengruppe an. Nachdem er von den anderen über ihre Pläne und die bisherigen Ereignisse unterrichtet wurde, erklärt er ihnen, dass Berg meinte, dass Lloyd nach Flanoir aufgebrochen ist. Die Helden wollen ihm folgen und Regal bittet darum, sie begleiten zu dürfen. Daher gehen sie zum Hafen, wo Emil den anderen seine Bedenken offenbart, weil der wahre Feuerteufel, ein Lichtfrosch, noch nicht gefunden wurde. Die Helden beschließen daher, dass Raine und Genis bereits nach Flanoir aufbrechen, während Regal mit Emil und Marta zurückbleibt und sich um den Lichtfrosch kümmert. In einem als vermeintlichen Liebesbrief getarnten Brief berichtet Raine Regal von den Umständen Emils, dass er in diversen Situationen ein anderes Bewusstsein anzunehmen scheint und sie dies beobachten sollten, was Regal fortan tut. Es gelingt den Helden danach, den Lichtfrosch mit Gummis anzulocken und ihn zu bezwingen, sodass die Feuer in Izoold sich legen sollten. Zusammen mit Sheena, die bald darauf im Tempel des Eises zu ihnen stößt, begleitet Regal die Heldengruppe nach seinem Beitritt im Gegensatz zu den anderen älteren Helden nahezu durchgehend. Erst als Altamira in Kapitel 6 "Dunkle Vorahnung" vom Vanguard besetzt wird und die Helden sich Zutritt zum besetzten Hauptquartier von Lezareno verschaffen wollen, indem sie Regal als Geschenk anbieten wollen, verlässt Regal die Heldengruppe. Er opfert sich vor dem Kasino von Altamira und bleibt zurück, um Sheena, Emil und Marta den Rückzug zu decken und die Soldaten des Vanguards aufzuhalten. Regal wird hierbei gefangen und als Geisel genommen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er vor allem von Alice gefoltert wird, da er in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen" schwer verwundet ist, nachdem er von den anderen Helden befreit wurde. Als die anderen Helden nach dem Sieg über Brute Lualdi schließlich Alice, Decus und Richter Abend folgen, bleibt Regal zusammen mit Raine, die sich um Brute kümmert, und Colette, die sie beschützen soll, im Büro vom Gebäude Nummer 2 zurück. Zuletzt schließen die Helden sich zusammen, um gemeinsam Richter zu bezwingen und die Öffnung des Tores nach Niflheim zu verhindern. Persönlichkeit Regal spricht häufig sehr vorsichtig und denkt viel nach, ehe er etwas sagt, um nichts Falsches zu sagen. Als eine der reifsten Figuren der Heldengruppe nimmt er den väterlichen Aspekt ein, hat allerdings Probleme damit, als "Vater" bezeichnet zu werden, da er allgemeinhin Probleme mit dem Altern hat. Vor allem Lloyd, Colette und Emil wenden sich häufig mit Problemen oder aber auch für einfache Gespräche an ihn. Regal gibt sich meist eher bescheiden und hält sich im Hintergrund. Aus seiner Position als Adliger und Präsident von Lezareno macht er anderen gegenüber keine große Sache. Wenn es um das Kochen geht, lebt Regal auf, denn das Kochen gehört mit zu seinen liebsten Beschäftigungen, die er sich als solche mit Genis teilt. Regal führt deshalb ein persönliches Küchenmesser mit sich, dessen Besitz ihn jedoch gelegentlich grundlos ins Gefängnis brachte. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia werden in den Statusbildschirmen die Nachnamen der Helden angezeigt. Regals Nachname wird nicht angezeigt, bis bekannt ist, dass er der Präsident von Lezareno ist. *Bis Regals Identität aufgeklärt ist, wird er sich weigern, Altamira zu betreten. *Regal gehört zu den besten Köchen der Heldengruppe. Den Sternen beim Kochen zu entnehmen, die jeder Held bei jedem Rezept in Tales of Symphonia aufweist, ähneln sich die Fertigkeiten von Regal und Sheena im Kochen. Die beiden werden lediglich von Genis übertrumpft. *Regal gilt als sehr penibel, was die Zutaten für die Restaurants im Hotel von Altamira betrifft. *Regal hat, wie Presea auch, eine Vorliebe für Pfotenballen. Die beiden sind gemeinsam in dem Verein für Pfotenballenfreunde, eine Vereinigung von Lezareno. *Regal hat einen Hang zu Wortwitzen und trockenem Humor. *Regal ist eigentlich auf den Kampf mit den Händen spezialisiert und wird dadurch, dass er sich lediglich auf seine Beine beschränkt, stark geschwächt. *Regal ist noch nie mit der Teetassen-Fahrt und der Achterbahn seines eigenen Vergnügungsparks gefahren. *Neben Emil ist Regal der einzige Held aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, der im Verlauf der Handlung sein Kostüm wechselt. Obwohl Regal in diesem Spiel vorrangig sein Präsidenten-Outfit trägt, sind sein Statusbild und die Plauderei-Bilder nicht angepasst worden. *Regals Beinschienen und Fesseln können neben Alicias Uniform auf der Nam Cobanda Isle in Tales of the Abyss als Kostüme für das Theaterstück "Unrequited Love and Indelible Loss" gefunden werden. Charakterliste en:Regal Bryant Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Regal Bryant Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World